


Kisses in the Dark (Yandere! Shadow Monster x Reader)

by LisaLisaLisaTL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Shadow Monster, Yandere, Yandere Male, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLisaLisaTL/pseuds/LisaLisaLisaTL
Summary: (Yandere! Shadow monster x Reader). (Warning: mature, dark, disturbing themes ahead for the whole story. You have been warned!) You inherited a mansion on top of a hill in a gated community from your great grandmother after her death. A shadow monster that lives inside had taken a liking to you and calls you his mate. Apparently, that’s what the mark on the back of your neck symbolizes: to be his forever. (I don't own any pictures used).





	1. Chapter 1

After your great grandmother died, you couldn’t express your grief today since you cried your eyes out days earlier until they puffed. She was the only family you had left and she was gone… You mentally blamed yourself for not being there for her when she had a mysterious and rare illness that claimed her life. Since you were the only family she had left as well, she left you her old small mansion on a hill in a gated community in her will. The neighborhood was obviously well-off and you weren’t looking forward to meeting your neighbors.

You had packed the essentials in your suitcase that you bought with you like: a few clothes, your toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo and lotion and toothpaste that you had to buy in the store near the neighborhood, food and water in the same store, and your phone and laptop since the rest of your belongings will arrive as soon as the movers you hired get here. You were relieved to see the house on the hill after two delayed flights, a stressful move, and sorrowful week. You drove to the front entrance of your new place and parked your car at the front of the double doors for easy access when you drive out.

Looking at the clock on your car’s dashboard, it’s already past three in the morning and you need to get in to get some rest. Also, you needed gas. So, you decided to search for a job four days from now after unpacking everything once you receive your belongings. You unlocked the doors with your key from your great grandmother and stepped inside. The air was surprisingly clean and there was no dust in sight. The thought of this scared you and you assumed someone had been inside messing around, but by memory, everything was still in its place just as you remembered it many years ago. Then again, your great grandmother lived here just a week ago, so it shouldn’t be dusty or dirty in the first place.

You locked the door behind you and adjusted the box you carried in your hands for easier access. On the middle of the foyer, there was a large picture of your great grandparents when they were in their thirties when they lived in this mansion. The sight of the large picture made you sigh. If only they had more time in this world, maybe you should have spent more time with them. Did you feel guilty not spending so much time with your great grandmother as well? After all, she did live in this place alone. With such a big place like this, how did she maintain it alone?

You walked up the steps and went straight towards the master bedroom to unpack your items. Along the way, you felt a strange small gust of cold air go right by you and shuddered. Autumn has yet to start, and the air conditioner isn’t on right now. Maybe your great grandmother forgot to close one of the upper floor windows… Then, you felt a tingling sensation around your lower back and jumped. You turned around and saw nothing and no one. It felt as if someone had touched you rather than wind blowing by.

Quickly wanting to get some rest, you power-walked to the bedroom and shut the door. A heavy sigh left your lips as you rushed to the bed and passed out.

Without your knowledge, a shadowy figure phased through the door and hovered to the corner of the room far from you. It looked at you curiously wondering who you were and how you seemed so familiar. Then, it dawned on itself. Its eyes glowed with recognition of your soul and realized who you are to it.

It slowly and quietly flew to you and loomed over your sleeping body.

“_This human is my promised one! She came back for me!_,” it thought to itself happily. It bounced around the room in silent glee knowing that you’ve finally come to it willingly ready for it to claim you. After dancing around, the figure loomed closer just to touch you a little bit before quickly flying backwards to the other far corner of the room.

For some reason, the monster felt something wrong with you and eyed your energy and aura and saw that you were both tired and stressed, so the figure loomed closer to you and hugged you from above. You didn’t even move in your sleep, so the figure thought it was safe to touch you just a little bit. After living for many centuries on this land, it read many books from the mansion’s library and learned how to surf the internet, but only on a few sites such as information sites from google.

“_Oh no! My poor mate is stressed! I read about how to cure this in a book. Something like this…_” The figure then gently used its power to manipulate the shadows around it and had the shadows form the shape of hands to gently grope your voluptuous chest. This action made you shift in your sleep and you somehow moved to make it easier for the figure to touch you. You were sprawled out like a starfish and it gave the figure access to your whole body.

The figure continued its soft gropes until it decided to slide the shadows all across your body… and then to your womanhood. You were being groped from below over your clothes in your sleep without your knowledge. If you were awake right now, and if it wasn’t a shadow monster, you’d punch the hell out of whoever was doing this.

However, all you did was stir a bit in your sleep. The figure then rubbed circles below and on your chest and you only groaned and moaned in your sleep from the sensation. During this, the figure was happy and smiling, thinking it was helping you out by relieving your stress from the day with pleasure. After all, the figure read it in a book! Books are knowledge and knowledge is power!

In your dreams, you were dreaming up of a strange shadow monster pinning you down and pleasuring you all night long. It wasn’t one of your fetishes, but d*mn do you want more! Who or whatever this monster was, don’t stop! The monster was having its way with you, going in and out of all your favorite spots.

The moment you went over the edge and moaned, the figure in your dreams smiled and kissed your forehead goodnight.

The figure outside your dreams saw you arch your back and loudly groaned and its eyes widened and it cocked its head to the side. What exactly did you feel that made you react that way? Its curiosity grew as the shadow did what he was doing before again, but a little faster.

At this point, you were whining on the bed and gripping the sheets. Inside your dreams, the shadow pounded into you like a jackhammer and you couldn’t speak or even think straight. All you could do was grab onto the figure and moan and breathe.

You didn’t want this to end and neither did it.

But dreams end at some point.

This one however, didn’t.

You’ll wake up only to find that all this was real soon enough. You were sent to the edge again shortly after and the monster outside your dreams smiled. It patted itself on the back congratulating itself on a job well done and put all the shadows back into place.

Since the figure doesn’t sleep, it just hovered next to you in bed and watched you as you sleep. It leaned onto the palms of its hands and elbows on the mattress.

As day broke, the figure was nowhere to be seen and you were awakened naturally by the brightness of the sun. You felt a little heated because of your dream and so you embarrassingly let your hand glide down to your womanhood and touched yourself until you were satisfied. How did you have such a strange dream like that? You tried to recall any recent events of seeing any shadow entities or any horror films with shadowy figures, but nothing came to mind.

Oh well, it’s time to get up and ready for the day.

Unbeknownst to you as you walked to the bathroom, there was a small shadowy mass sticking to the shadows of the furniture and followed you.

* * *

**From the author: What do you think of my third story ever? Also, do you prefer seeing curse words to be censored or uncensored? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Jobs Jobs Jobs

After many different rejections for who knows how long, you finally landed a job in a company that deals with cell phones. Even if it isn’t your occupation of choice for now, you thought anything could do so you could have enough money to pay for your bills before finding a job you prefer. Despite having your college degree already, finding a job isn’t as easy as it seems and rejections are bountiful before landing a job—and chances are, the job isn’t what you prefer at the moment. You wished that older people didn’t argue back saying that getting jobs would be easy, but if they could fit into the shoes of the young, they wouldn’t be saying such nonsense.

You were sitting in the dining hall eating your breakfast. The sun was shining bright through the large windows and red curtains that adorn the right side of the hall. Work starts nine in the morning sharp and you weren’t the type to disappoint on the first day. As you were eating your breakfast, the door to your immediate left gradually opened on its own. On the other side of the door, the hallway was a little dark since the hallways near the dining hall scarcely had windows. Plus, the hallway lights don’t go on until nighttime when you needed it in order to save money. Your grandparents did pay for the mansion in full, but you still need to pay electric bills, water bills, etc., each month.

Your head swiftly turned to your left and stared at the door and hallway. It was empty. There was not a single soul that was present now other than your own. You’d rather check out what was the problem, so you got out of your seat and walked towards the door. You looked out into the hallway and then behind the door. Nothing.

You then assumed it may have been the air conditioner and went back to eat breakfast. On the other side, the figure peeked out from its hiding spot to watch you eat. If it had a face, they’d be blushing hard at the thought of you being so close to them.

It played scenarios in its head to try to come up to you and introduce themselves to you in a way where it won’t spook you:

_“Hi! My name is Syn! I’m—”_

_Before it could finish, you screamed up the top of your lungs and ran out to call for help. Syn would frown and then cry._

Another scenario was:

_“Hi! I’m Syn and— Ouch!”_

_Before it could finish, you screamed and threw objects at the poor shadow and Syn would have to dematerialize in order to have the objects go right through him and shrink back into the shadows._

Many played in its head, but none were optimistic; only realistic such as:

_“Hi!—”_

_Before it could finish, you screamed the word ‘pervert’ at it and then ran away with another cute boy next door and married him later. Syn would just watch you at the altar, shrivel up, and cry._

So instead, Syn decided to take some time by showing up bit by bit in your life without materializing first such as moving objects slightly or making your technology freak out for about 30 seconds. However, with your patience of a saint, you weren’t disturbed by it and half expected that the mansion may have been haunted. Ghosts didn’t disturb you, but what if you knew it was a shadow monster?

_No, not a demon_, Syn corrected.

Syn looked at the clock on the wall and saw that if you sat around any longer, you’d be running late! Syn moved in the shadows of the furniture and then pinched your left leg so you could quickly turn your head that direction. As you did, you saw the clock and gasped. It was time to go to work and you didn’t want to lose your job the moment you finally landed one! You cleaned up your mess and ran out the door.

Although you couldn’t see him, Syn was by the window waving and watching you get in your car and drive out on the attic floor. It was smiling.

“Bye-bye, love!” It spoke in a very strange pitch.

* * *

As you came back through the front door in the evening, your hair was a mess and sweat and oils were visible around your body and face.

_Welcome back!_ Syn thought to himself as if it was responding to you.

Syn saw your disheveled appearance and wondered what happened to you. You must have been stressed out from your first day and Syn made sure you weren’t going to go hungry by the end of the day, so it made you some dinner while you were away! Syn hopes you like pasta.

When you popped into the shower, Syn followed you and almost had the door slammed in its face if it didn’t dematerialize first. The shadow phased though the shower curtains and watched you as you rinsed shampoo off your hair. The appearance of Syn made you feel a cold breeze during your warm shower that made you shudder. You were sure you closed the door and no windows are open. You peeked out from the curtains to see nothing. You figured it may have been the ghosts again and ignored the presence. Why would you be afraid of ghosts?

Syn was watching you and eyeing your wet naked body with its large white orbs. Failing to keep its hands to itself, Syn reached out to you and gently caressed your back and you flinched. Okay, you were fine with ghosts as long as they didn’t get in your way. Sooner or later, you planned on hiring an exorcist to exorcize this handsy ghost.

Over at the corner of the room, Syn was looking at its hand that touched you and hugged itself.

_Yay!_

After your shower, you peered into the fridge because you didn’t know what you wanted to eat. Then, you saw a plate of chicken alfredo and was confused. Did you make this? Who cares, you were too hungry to remember or care where it came from as long as it didn’t hurt you.

_Yay! She’s eating my food!_ With the darkness of the night, Syn bounced around the dining room in joy when you examined the food, then ate it when you determined there wasn’t anything suspicious in it. You probably forgot you made it and put it back into the fridge to save for later.

Whatever…

When bedtime came, you spread your aching and tired body on the master bed like a starfish on its stomach and passed out. Syn flew by and its shadows got to work again like the very first day.

How many times were you going to have this dream? Although it didn’t happen every night, it happened enough times for you to remember it the moment you woke up because you never remembered your dreams after waking before… There he is again. A strange large figure appears above you and pushes you down onto the bed. This time, you were on your stomach and your womanhood was in the air.

You couldn’t move your body because this figure was holding your head down on the mattress and all you could see was anything to your right since you tried to get a good look at him and ultimately failed. Your arms were tied behind you. He held onto your waist with his other hand and entered you all the way in without warning. He held onto you sweetly and released your binds. Soon, you were flipped to your back on the mattress. After a while, your body gave in and climaxed while he shuddered in delight by your beautiful face as you were at the edge.

At the end of the dream, the figure took your lips.

Outside the dream, Syn was happy that you were able to be happy.

* * *

Next morning at work, you were being pushed and pulled in different directions. When you needed something simple, you would ask someone around the office to help. However, instead of helping you, they would just refer to someone else every time and you ran around the office for half of the workday. Nothing was done because of this and it infuriated you. Something so simple shouldn’t be so difficult to accomplish, but people are so unwilling to take responsibility especially office workers. That didn’t mean all office workers were bad; some just hated taking responsibility. Your legs felt like giving out and your heart was quickening its beat.

Can’t anyone do anything in this office?!?!!?!

Reminds you of a joke you heard a while back: ‘How many businesspeople does it take to screw in a lightbulb? None, because it’s apparently none of their _business_!

Thank you, I’m here all week!

You finally ran into someone who you believed could help: a middle-aged man who was slightly balding and wore a clean black suit and gray tie. When you complained to him with tears at the corners of your eyes, he listened and nodded his head. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

“Looks like you can’t find good people out there…” He sighed to himself.

You nodded your head. If you didn’t express your feelings to someone, you felt as if tears could just run down your face without your control.

“I’ll handle it from here,” he said to you and walked into his office: the boss’s office. At first, you thought he would talk to the boss, but every time you walked in there, the office was always empty. You never have seen the boss since he was always out and you were interviewed by the personal assistant instead. You were going to run in there to call him back saying that the boss isn’t here, but when you went into the office, you found him sitting in the boss’s chair and made a phone call. Was he the boss? Your heart skipped a beat out of embarrassment due to your unprofessional display earlier when you complained your heart out to him.

Half a minute later, the personal assistant walked into the room after knocking on the door.

“You called, sir?” She said with a straight face. The secretary was definitely a very professional woman and you admired her. It seemed to you that no one in the office ever sparked her interest because she always had this straight face and monotone voice as if she was always stern 24/7.

The two of them talked to each other about employees who are slacking and others who are working hard. Then, the boss decided and by the end of the workday, he laid off the troublesome and problematic workers who the secretary mentioned and their offices were cleared, but not without being strict to them about work ethics. Clearly, he respects and trusts his P.A. enough to go with her decisions about what she recorded and saw from other employees.

Other hardworking employees sighed in relief that they get to stay.

The boss hopes that one day, he’ll find more loyal employees that can stay…

After this mess, the boss shook hands with you and introduced himself as ‘Scott’.

“Thank you for letting me know about my employees. Although, my P.A. would have done so when I went into my office, I like good-natured employees who work hard, too.” He smiled at you with a smile that can well-suit a kind but stern father who raises his children right. He let out a small laugh and pat you on the shoulder.

“Well, it’s time to go home now! Don’t worry about them,” he points outside, gesturing to the ex-employees who were already long gone, “I unfortunately find people like that everywhere in this position in life… I guess it’s time to look at a hundred resume’s again.” He waved at you as he walked back into his office. You asked him why he isn’t going home, and he turned around.

“As a boss, I prefer to work 60 plus hours a week than to work 40 plus. That’s business. Want money? You have to work—no easy way to get money.” He smiled and walked away.

With this encounter, you have a new profound respect for your boss and was also glad Scott wasn’t a jerk boss. It seemed to you that he probably built himself from the bottom up and works hard, but never finds the time to take a breather.

With you, it was time for _you_ to take a breather; emphasis on you.

* * *

When you arrived home, Syn was waiting for you at the door since it knows now that this is the time you come back from work and bounces around the air in the foyer in excitement.

_Oh boy! I hope she likes pork chops! _Syn had already made dinner for you and left it in the fridge. Honestly, Syn still has no idea why you haven’t noticed that the food didn’t just randomly come out of nowhere but isn’t complaining as long as you aren’t afraid of him.

After all, Syn has food. How can you hate someone who cooks for you and lets you eat delicious food? The figure read it from your texts with your friends on your phone about how you love food and is willing to find someone who makes food for you whenever. Anything about you excites it and Syn wants to know everything about you.

As you entered your mansion, you were yet again stressed and tired. Although, you had a pleasant smile on your face and it left Syn wondering what made you smile—not that the figure is mad, in fact Syn’s glad you’re happy. When you went to shower, Syn materialized and went through your phone and saw you texting your best friend about your amazing boss which led it to think you were cheating on this precious shadow with another man. How could you?!? You two are mates!

If Syn had the ability to cry, it would.

Albeit, Syn was ready to confront you after your shower. The figure had its hands on its hips and eyes were arched to show anger. Syn stood outside the door without dematerializing.

The sound of water stopped and you hummed as you wrapped a towel around your body after drying your body and hair. Your clothes were on the bed since you preferred it that way and exited the bathroom only to meet a huge black mass of shadow floating 3 feet away from you with its hands on its hips.

Before the shadow could show the ‘evidence’ on your phone, you screamed and fainted at the sight of the shadow. Without letting your head hit the ground, Syn quickly flew to you and grabbed you before you got hurt. Syn sighed and helped you onto the bed and into your clothes. Syn may be angry at you, but the figure still loves you and wants you to love back.

“Still, you owe me a proper explanation!” Syn said to your unconscious body, frowning.

This night, you didn’t have any erotic dreams.


	3. Arms

The moment you regained consciousness, you were staring at the ceiling with a blank stare. It took you a few moments to remember the events before you blacked out and sat up with a start. Your eyes darted around the room and at the left corner, the shadow monster was still there. You screamed and threw your pillow at it only to have the pillow pass right through it.

Syn sighed and frowned. This wasn’t really how the first meeting was to play out. Preferably, Syn wanted you to accept him and cuddle with him at every night, but you can’t have everything you want, can you?

“Wait! Let’s talk!” Syn raises his arms up in surrender and you freaked out as it spoke. You were so terrified that you hadn’t noticed you were still naked until you caught the monster staring at your body and your curves. You gasped and made a futile attempt to cover your body with your arms, but there was only so much you could cover. Basically, you were cornered and there was no way you could reach your phone on the other side of the room in time. Neither could you quickly put on clothes and run out—there was no way you were running out naked and then have someone record your goodies to post on the internet for everyone to laugh at. You screamed at Syn to tell who it really is and what’s happening.

Syn told his name and what he was and you were explaining about Scott being your boss and not your lover by it’s request. Out of curiosity, you asked about Syn’s gender and it replied with ‘male’.

And that was how you two met and became friends.

Terrible and unrealistic start, but happily without bad ends.

Weeks have passed and you’ve grown used to Syn’s presence and he loves that you didn’t run away given that with common sense, anyone would. It was his friendly nature that drove you to him… or maybe the food. It took a while to be able to get used to his appearance and existence, but you grew into it eventually when Syn has been nothing but nice to you. Although, he does get jealous easily whenever you go out and meet up with some new friends you’ve made. He also gets territorial about the mansion and refuses to let anyone but you enter the place. Frankly, you preferred it if someone didn’t enter your mansion and then called the police—or worse: the government—on Syn and they’ll take him away from you.

Now, every time you come home from your new workplace since Scott quit being the boss and the company fell, you see a mass of shadows with shadow arms wearing a pink apron with kitten designs and making you dinner. Though, Syn had no clue how he was able to manifest arms from his shadow form. At first, he could only materialize fake arms with shadow manipulation, but now, he was able to make his own arms. However, the arms were not yet human-like since they had no color—just a black silhouette-like shadow of arms.

How did they appear? Syn thought about it and assumed they appeared when he left the mansion when you were unconscious that day and went to go visit Scott at his house when he looked up your workplace.

_At your workplace, he followed Scott home and saw that he was having dinner with his wife and three children._

_So, the moment they went to bed, Syn decided to devour their bodies whole. A big hole appeared from his body that looked like a big mouth and he swallowed Scott, the wife, and the three kids whole in their own beds. _

_Every time a body was in his mouth, he munched on them before swallowing them. God knows where their bodies go after he eats them. _

** _Munch, munch, munch_ ** _! _

_If anyone was there, then they could hear the sounds of munching echo throughout the house and the cracking sounds of bone crushing. After squishy sounds were heard, the shadow swallowed. The wife was up at night to get a glass of water in the kitchen, but saw that the door to her eldest child was ajar. She approached it remembering she closed it a while ago and peeked through. Her heart fell as she saw a mass of shadows swallow all three of her children and screamed at the doorway._

_Scott heard the screams and jumped out of bed to the source of the noise. _

_“What’s going on?!” Scott exclaimed._

_Unable to speak, his wife points at the room and Scott bursts the door wide open only to be completely be inside of the mass and swallowed whole. With that, the man instantly dies. The wife screamed again and tried to run to a phone, but never made it when Syn used the shadows to jump quickly to where she was and swallowed the last one._

_Upon hearing loud screaming, the neighbors thought something bad was happening to the residents of this house and called the police over. When the police did arrive, no doors or windows were broken into. When they searched the house, not a single soul was in sight. There was no body, blood, sign of struggle, or note. Everything was in its place as if the family just went up and left the house out of nowhere._

_It was like as if they vanished into the night. _

_Syn was sure to try to keep this from you forever…_

_The next morning after your talk with Syn, you received a call from your workplace saying that everyone has lost their jobs since Scott had gone missing. You looked online for any article related to this and found an article talking about Scott and his family going missing. Rewards will be given to anyone who knows anything._

_You wondered if it was Syn who did it, but there was no evidence and you were never sure._

Maybe he got the arms when he ate those people? No matter! What matters now is that you now have a different job that is less stressful and you have a female boss now.

Because apparently that last bit is what’s important.

After that missing report, your erotic dreams came back night after night. Every dream was of you being dominated by a big, strong masculine figure looming over you in every scenario. Although you had such dreams, you never woke up with your purity defiled. Each morning you woke, you felt a smooth slick between your legs that belonged to you. Despite having a blanket over you, you always felt cold when you woke up. For some strange reason, the dreams never bothered you and as an adult, you wanted more. A little dirty, yeah, but guilty pleasures!

Speaking of which, your mind wandered off into thinking about Syn.

You wanted to try to touch Syn to see what he felt like, so when you walked up to him, Syn’s heart almost jumped. If he had one. Syn asked you what you needed and you replied with wanting to touch him to see how it felt. If Syn had a face and could feel warm, he’d be blushing right now.

He gave you the okay and you slowly reached out your hand to touch him. When he materialized, it felt as if he was a cold and soft mochi that was straight from the coldest part of the fridge. On the outside, Syn was cool, calm, and collected. On the inside, it was like he was about to burst from excitement. You wanted to touch him!

He was beyond excited! He wished he could touch you back. In fact…

“C-can I touch you too?” He asked you.

You hesitated a bit, but nodded anyway. Syn first cupped your face with his new arms. He caressed your cheeks with his thumbs and then moved down to your neck. He moved more down south to your shoulders and then he was close to your chest. He wanted to touch, but knew you wouldn’t let him so he just felt around your waist and then your legs and feet. Syn made sure not to grab something that might make you hate him, so he just pulls back after touching your hair last and slightly shudders in delight.

He absolutely had to have more! There must be a way for you to completely trust him!

* * *

Suddenly, you thought you wanted to show Syn the place where you work at and taught him the life of humans. As a human, you were completely curious of Syn and his life before you two met. In fact, he even mentioned that he and your grandparents knew each other since they lived there.

The whole time, Syn was the one taking care of them when no one was here to do so. For some reason, your grandparents never really talked to anyone in the family—not even you. Then, all of a sudden, you inherited this place rather than someone else. It did make you feel a little suspicious, but you brushed it off since you have a free place with free cooked meals and free furniture. Who could argue with that?

You thought about it and wondered how Syn could fit in your bag. It’s too small. Maybe he could jump shadows? You were scared someone will notice.

You expressed this with Syn and he thought of a better idea: he could hide underneath your clothes and stretch thin enough to make it feel as if he was hugging your skin. The idea of it popped into your head to wonder how it looked like and your face flushed. It seemed a little too… much but you didn’t know how else bring Syn along with you without touching the sun too long.

You agreed and thought it would be good to try it out.

Morning came and after getting ready, you told Syn to initiate the plan and he gleefully went inside underneath your clothes and wrapped himself around your body. You mysteriously moaned from the touch and all of those erotic dreams were really awakening something within you. Instead of disgust, you felt pretty eager to have Syn touch you. Within yourself, you felt pretty bad because it felt like as if you were using him for pleasure, but without your knowledge he was wanting to touch you back.

It felt a little tight around your torso area. He covered your chest to your stomach and to your womanhood. You sighed a deep sigh of delight and looked down into your buttoned shirt to see Syn. Syn looked up at you from between your breasts and smiled. On the inside, there was a black mass wrapped around your torso like a wetsuit, but on the outside, it looked as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing shifting and nothing moving.

“Okay! I’m ready!” Syn exclaimed. Your blushed from the view and hoped to do this again sometime soon.

When you took your very first step, you felt both your breasts and womanhood get caressed by Syn since it was a little tight in there. Although Syn wasn’t moving, you moving around was making you feel everything from your round breasts to your sensitive flower.

This was going to be quite a day at work.


	4. Suit of Syn

Okay… Take a deep breath and walk…

You tried to calm yourself as you walked with an inner body suit of Syn wrapped around your delicate body. The shadow was only smiling and blushing between your breasts in bliss. You felt embarrassed at the sensation since people could be watching but felt excited knowing that no one will know a thing.

You attempted to walk as normal but decided to slow the pace down to lessen the friction. Every movement caressed your body and made you flush. If people didn’t know the truth, they probably thought you were having a fever but decided to show up to work anyway as a diligent employee.

After exiting your vehicle and entering the building, you were promptly greeted by a few employees and you greeted them back. You slightly looked the other way so that your coworkers couldn’t notice how pink your face was. Luckily, people are subconsciously worried about themselves than others, so you were able to get past them without a hitch.

We made it in… You thought you would have gotten caught by someone, but it went smoother than you thought… So smooth that you assumed that it may have been the calm before everything goes under.

“Oooh!” Syn was looking up from your breasts and absorbing everything he saw before him. Your office space was small, but fortunately for the both of you, your office space had walls around it just like others despite being in the same room. What were they called? Cubicles? Syn saw that in the internet somewhere…

Apparently, people can probably hear him, so Syn whispered everything to you about how excited he was and how he loves knowing more about you. Even though office spaces made you a little sad and the view is sort of bleak, a job is a job and it pays enough. However, to Syn, it was like a dream come true seeing human things come to life from what he has read and seen online. All he was able to grasp about the human world was simply from books, words online, pictures, and videos he saw.

You whispered to Syn to stay still and quiet so no one notices and he quickly agrees. If he gets discovered now, he might lose you and won’t be able to see you anymore. Worst part is, scientists might abduct him and try to dissect him! Or! Someone will try to hire exorcists to get rid of him! Or! They’ll try to hurt you… The thought of that made Syn rise in temperature. He’ll devour them all if he had to! The rise didn’t go unnoticed by you because Syn is usually so cold.

It’s a good thing that you didn’t need to walk around as much and only needed to sit in your space to do work on the computer or else someone might have seen you with such an erotic face. You checked prices and resources for the project you were assigned to do and others in your group were assigned different things to work with while your team leader was to make sure everything is in check while doing his own work as well. Times like this makes you glad that you didn’t care who was leader and who was just a group member. You didn’t mind being team leader, but the work overload was not something you were interested in.

Call it unambitious or whatever, but you’re just here to have a job and do it. You’re not interested in getting in a fight with other psycho coworkers over a leadership position. You like your peaceful life, thanks.

Syn was watching you work and making sure no one sees him. Even though he types on the computer sometimes at home, he somehow finds it amusing seeing you do that instead. Typing in spreadsheets was all you were doing so far, but Syn is gushing about loving your work and getting excited about you coming home after the long day to shower.

He’s trying not to drool over the image of you naked, but he can’t help it.

Then, the image of Scott flashed through his head. Was this guilt? He did eat his family after all… Terrible thing is that you know nothing and needed to search high and low for another job opportunity. You two had no romantic relations with each other, but the idea of you clinging to another whether it be romantic or platonic makes him die a little inside. Or is this indigestion?

Nonsense… Once people are eaten, they are gone forever. Besides, Syn doesn’t even have a stomach…yet… Who knows what happens within him, but what he does know is that they die soon after.

* * *

After work, you clock out and say your goodbyes to every coworker you see at work right before you leave. Syn was happy that you are happy to leave the building and finally going home.

You weren’t going to let him spy on you showering and have you both shower together, but it was worth a try.

Before getting into the vehicle, Syn spotted a couple nearby kissing and hugging each other as they walk back from the convenience store to buy some bread and milk.

“I’m so lucky to have you!” exclaimed the woman.

“And I’m lucky to have you in my arms,” said the man. The two of them are exchanging romantic lines with each other while walking back to their home.

Somehow, the conversation turned into a strange one.

“I’m also glad I have arms and legs and a heart to hold you and love you with!” said the man. Really though, who says these things?

Despite how strange it was, Syn thought it was regular since he heard someone else say it. Perhaps this is what people like to hear from others. They want their lovers to say creepy things to them? That’s okay! Syn can make lines like that too. Books and online videos are filled with them, so he can teach himself to say them to you someday.

If Syn had a full body to embrace you with, would you love him fully?


	5. The Seal

Near the end of the year, Syn was waiting for you to come home from work. He was in a room by the window watching the people outside having fun… Or should he say, lack thereof… There was literally no one outside at this moment and if there were, they would be in a car driving somewhere. Even people who aren’t working or going to school are in their houses on the internet.

Similarly, Syn was browsing the internet looking up things to study like ‘how to paint’ or ‘how to gain the affection of the one you like’ or ‘how to survive in the woods’ or ‘how to have safe sex’…

What was the last bit? You mean ‘how to survive in the woods’? Syn finds that to be a very easy task. He’s not sure how, but maybe before he was a shadow monster, he may have lived near a forest or where there was a lot of nature. He knows how to build a shelter to live in and knows how to look for food and start a fire. Luckily, light from fires and fires itself don’t seem to hurt him.

“This way!”

Syn heard a child’s voice outside. He peeked out, making sure the sun’s rays don’t hurt him and that no one saw him. It would be quite troublesome if he was seen and had a reaction that was much less understanding than yours. In fact, yours was quite strangely understanding…

There were three children outside trespassing around your property. Children really cause a lot of trouble especially during your grandmother’s time. They would always spray graffiti and your grandmother had to call the police and pay to fix the paint. The other children only stopped when the police got involved and the children’s parents had to apologize.

_“Geez, you should discipline your children more! Have you tried whooping their ass?” Your grandmother crossed her arms._

_Syn was in the mansion and watched._

Now, he just smiles and chuckles at the memory. This time, this was a different group of children causing trouble. In fact, they are actually teenagers who are at the stage of puberty. Instead of having spray cans, they had pebbles and bats in their hands.

They were planning to destroy your place!!!! Syn jumped in anger and rushed to the indoor room near them, listening onto their conversation.

“Oh shit, it’s the cops…” One of them said and they hid their rocks and bats.

There are police officers that patrol the neighborhood to deter crimes. After seeing the teens, the car pulled to a stop and the officer in the car told the kids to go home and not trespass on someone else’s property. This is their only warning.

Syn kept them in mind and remembered their faces.

* * *

During your winter vacation, you decided to do some cleaning finally. Ever since you were here, you didn’t have much time to clear the clutter around the mansion. Although the space around was cleaned by Syn despite visiting it, he admitted he never cleaned the attic. He says that he just feels a creepy vibe there as if he was the one to talk about ‘creepy’.

You and Syn walked upstairs to the attic door and opened it slowly. Syn hovered above you and flew into the room as you walked in.

In the attic, it was just as cluttered as you thought it would be: full of dust, cobwebs, old furniture here and there, boxes of toys and other items, photos, paintings, etc…

“…” Syn shuddered. He never liked being up here. The only times he would be here is to look out the window when you came home, but even then he decided to fly to another room to do that. Noticing Syn’s discomfort, you two agreed to only clean and declutter for about 2 hours every day until the entire attic was clean.

“Hm? What do we do about the old things? Well, if you don’t want them anymore, you can either sell them or dump them,” Syn continues, “If there is something you want to keep, take it.”

The shadow flew over to the right side of the attic, so you focused on the left. The first thing that caught your eye was a photo album. You thought that it was a golden opportunity to look at how your family looked when they were younger, so you opened the album. Upon flipping the pages, you saw a multitude of photos of your young grandparents, young parents, and young relatives. However, you didn’t see a photo of you… You flipped around until the end to see a date etched at the end that stated that the end of the album was around three years before you were born. You guessed your pictures were in another album.

You set the album to the side of the ‘keep’ pile and continued looking. You put aside old and broken furniture to the ‘throw away’ pile. After a while of cleaning, you found a piece of paper with a red symbol on it inside of a black book with nothing written inside. The symbol looked as if it was something out of a black magic horror movie. On the bottom of the paper, there were words written:

**‘He comes at the full moon midnight hour’**

Then, Syn called you over.

“I think I found the source of the creepy…” He points with his shadow hand.

You turned your head over to Syn looking at a small red symbol on a part of a wall. When Syn tried to touch it, it seemed to have hurt him a bit as he backed away and screeched. You immediately rushed over and asked if he was okay.

“..I’m alright, thanks…” He hugged you for comfort and you stroked his… shadow head…? You didn’t really know what to call it since he didn’t really have a body.

You glanced at the symbol and saw it was the same symbol on the paper. You took out the paper and compared the images… Yeah, it was the same. You showed it to Syn and asked if he knew what this meant, but Syn knew nothing and shook his head.

“All I know is that the next full moon is in three weeks. We just missed this one a few days ago.” Syn said.

So, you two agreed to come back to this again at a full moon night at midnight…

* * *

At night when you were asleep, Syn decided to visit the teens before they came back for mischief. Syn traveled from shadow to shadow to check up on the teens. It turns out, they were coming back to this place another day when he was looking over one teen’s shoulder while they were texting their friends. Who knows why the children keep coming back to vandalize, but other children vandalized other places around the neighborhood as well, so targeting this place was just like targeting any other place.

Annoying… Completely annoying…

If one could see Syn right now, his eyes would be glowing red with rage and masses of his shadow body were disturbed.

With the large opening of his mouth, he swallowed the teen whole and deleted the text, then threw the phone onto the bed. Luckily, he doesn’t have fingerprints, so he can touch whatever he pleases and no one would know.

Then, he visited the other teens and did the same thing.

In the morning, there were three very distraught families wondering where their children were.

Meanwhile, Syn grew some shadow legs to compliment his arms. He can create them and make them disappear as he pleased, but still cannot give his arms and legs color or skin.

He took a good look at his arms and legs and concluded that ‘eating’ large amounts of people helps make him grow body parts. Without considering or understanding the harm of other people, he gleefully smiled at the idea of how he can hope to embrace you in the future.

“Yay!” He hugged himself and decided to visit you in your dreams again.


	6. Heiress

You were lying in bed, wondering about life.

Fuck.

That was depressing.

So you stopped thinking about it and just invited Syn to play cards with you.

You pulled out some uno cards and shuffled it. Syn watched you as you shuffled them with ease and beautifully too! It was like his eyes lit up whenever you did something—even though he didn’t really have eyes, just empty spaces where his eyes should be. A sight like this should scare anyone, but for someone like you, it wasn’t frightening at all. At least now it wasn’t.

You passed out the cards and looked at your hand as Syn looked at his.

As time passed, you figured he was too good and you lost basically 78% of each match. You guessed being locked up in here—all you can do is study and practice.

Syn felt triumphant and hugged you.

“It’s okay, you did your best!” Syn cuddled and brushed your hair with his… shadow hands.

You laughed and succumbed to the peaceful feeling of his embrace as he combs through your hair.

* * *

On the full moon day, you were relieved to find that you didn’t have work on this day in order to physically and mentally prepare yourself for what’s to come in the attic. Syn was trying to summon more parts of his body to become whole but failed each time. He could only summon what he had prior when he ate the bodies of all the people he came across. Without thinking too much of it, he hoped to regain a full body again so he could embrace you on those cold nights and warm days.

… again?

Did the thought of wanting to have a body make him remember? Maybe he used to have one… Maybe he was alive before… Or maybe he was some sort of metaphysical entity…

Whatever he was, Syn couldn’t seem to remember what life was like before he was a shadow. He didn’t have a mother, father, siblings, or anyone nearby him when he opened his ‘eyes’ for the first time except for a strange old lady he saw around three centuries ago. For eyes, Syn means the hollow spaces in the mass of shadows that’s hard to see but are actually his eyes.

As Syn was brewing coffee for you in the morning, he was attempting to remember the old lady from his past. On the floor of that day, there was a circle with designs on it written in blood—her blood perhaps. The old lady smirked and laughed until she coughed.

_“Finally! Now I can get back at those stupid nobles who took everything from me! That baron and his fucking whore of a wife!” She balled her fists and stood up. Syn looked at her and shook with fear. What’s going on? Where am I? Who is this? Why am I here?_

_“That mansion… Those riches! Those jewels are supposed to be mine! That baron is supposed to be in love with me! And he **tricked** me!” She points at Syn. _

_“And you will kill them!”_

_Was that why he was summoned? To just kill people? Deep down inside, Syn knew this isn’t what he wanted or how he felt. Yet, for some reason, he felt compelled to kill someone. _

_After receiving information from the old lady, Syn followed his instinct to kill and traveled from the old lady’s cabin to the mansion the nobles owned. The baron and the baroness were heading to bed for the night and before heading to bed, the baroness stood in front of the tall mirror and smiled. She stood there to admire not only her beauty, but her now copious amounts of riches and her large stomach. She looked down at her stomach and stroked it gently and slowly._

_“I hope you’re a boy… Then, you can take over after your father,” she whispered. Back in this time, there was no way of telling whether what gender the baby is before it was born, but it is true that men were more favored than women. Birthing a woman means she can’t take over the title, businesses, etc. _

_The first child was born a girl, so the couple were happy, but not as happy as they would be if they had a boy._

_“Of course he’ll be,” said a voice behind her. The baron hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the lips, “If not, we can make another.” _

_They both giggled and went off to bed, but not before sharing one last kiss._

_Syn phased through the window and hugged every shadow to get close, making sure no light would reach him. Luckily, it was nighttime, so traveling was easier. Syn couldn’t touch things in this time because he didn’t get to absorb essence of the living yet. _

_Once the couple were in bed, Syn waited until they fell asleep to jump in. _

_One minute…_

_Two…_

_Three……_

_…Twenty seven…_

_Snores could be heard from the two and Syn came out from his hiding spot. _

_He expanded his form and opened his mouth…_

_…_

_The next morning, servants from the mansion were in a panic. The couple disappeared and no one has a clue what had happened…_

_Except for the old lady who was laughing hysterically in her cabin alone._

_In the mansion, the little girl was the only one left of her bloodline who was searching frantically for her parents. The servants were trying to console her, but the absence of her family scared her even more._

_Back to the old lady…_

_“Now time for the payment… This part is never fun…” She said. _

_Payment? What payment?_

_Syn cocked his head to the side and the old lady began to smile._

_“The soul of that little girl they created… It’s yours.”_

_“What…?” _

_“Her soul! It’s yours!” She exclaimed excitedly. As if she was going to sacrifice herself. Instead, she had already planned to sacrifice another so she could run free. There was still an heir to the household, and she planned to erase them all from the face of the Earth. _

_Angry and confused for some strange reason, Syn launched himself towards the old lady and ate her up too. She thought she could get away with cursing someone without paying her toll? Curses come to roost after all. When you curse someone, you also curse yourself. The old lady screamed and cried as Syn showed no mercy to her and ripped her to shreds instead of swallowing her whole._

_The old lady seemed to have another trick up her sleeve as Syn was being sucked towards the mansion. He was then teleported into the attic of the house. There was a small space inside the attic hidden away where not many could see unless they actively searched that contained markings on the wall with blood, books and notes from the old lady, pictures, and family information of the baron and the old lady. _

_He wanted to save the girl, however, it was too late. The little girl had already been marked for the curse. The items had been planted into the attic of that mansion by that crazy old lady and she had marked the family for quite a long time without anyone’s knowledge. _

_For decades, the little girl grew up and met many misfortunes in her life… and her descendants did too. After her death, Syn watched as each heir to the baron’s and baroness’s all died horrible deaths after a life of misfortune. _

_“One day, someone will find a way to break this curse…” Syn hoped as he watched another heir be born and not be loved…_

_That baby was you…_


	7. Blood is thicker than water

As you were preparing for the night, you thought about the time when your grandmother was still alive. You thought it was strange how she died and that she gave you her mansion despite not talking to each other much. One of your latest memories of her was when she was sitting on her soft vintage armchair and staring at you from the window while you were outside in the backyard playing in the grass with your model toys. She was embroidering a handkerchief like how noble ladies would spend their free time back in those days…

You were in the backyard playing around until you spotted your grandmother peeking down from the second story window watching you play. In your hands were model toys of different geometrical shapes like a sphere, a pyramid, a cube and more. The toys were to be put in the holes that correspond to the same shape as the model toy.

To your left, you heard a meow that made you turn your head to the left. The noise came from the opposite side of the mansion. You were taught not to wander off so you wouldn’t get lost, but children only pay attention to so much that they are warned on what not to do. So in the end, some children do the opposite of what they are taught regardless. Except for you. You were never taught not to go to places you shouldn’t and you were never taught not to go near suspicious things. So, you wandered off away from the backyard and followed the noise.

The meowing got louder until the noise stopped when you were the closest. What you found basically scarred you for life. You didn’t find a cat, but you did find a small dark hole with some blood around the outside. You stepped closer until you could see the contents of the hole and what you found was a small pile of dead cat skeletons in the middle of the hole. Terrified, you screamed and ran back the get your parents and grandmother.

However, you were only told not to just wander off too far where no one could find you. You pointed to the direction of where you came from and tried to explain, but children don’t have the same considerable amount of vocabulary adults do, so they just ignored you and told you to go back inside.

The only one who didn’t react much was your grandmother. She merely stared at you and stared at the direction of where you came from.

By the end of the day you tried to go back to the spot and show your parents, but when you came back, the skeletons were not there and the blood disappeared. Including that, the hole was also covered up and smoothened out so that it looked as if there never was a hole in the first place. Your parents shook their heads telling you it was all just your imagination and that you shouldn’t watch too much television because it’ll rot your brain.

You swore you saw it.

Ever since that day, to the rare times you visited that mansion, strange things always happened. Weird things such as: things going missing, items appearing in different spots than they were placed at before, a strange shadowy figure at your peripheral at night, blood in the sinks, and more.

You thought you were going crazy because you appeared to be the only one who noticed these things and no one else saw them.

Is it really just you?

* * *

The time came and you and Syn arrived in the attic. The power of the full moon made the symbol glow and revealed a secret small passageway you have to crawl through to reach the other side.

On the other side, you surveyed the room and the room was dark with grey walls. The floor had a large symbol drawn that looked exactly like the symbol outside that you discovered right before entering. The flashlight actually lit up the room enough to see everything inside. The walls were entirely covered in papers pinned to the walls of drawings and words you didn’t understand. The ominous feeling you felt in here was immediately brushed away. Remember, as a kid you were never taught to leave suspicious things alone like other kids were.

There was also only desk with just a lone chair. In the desk, you saw a small desk lamp and several papers covering a book on the desk. You cleared the way for the book and you opened it in your arms.

You flipped through each page to find that it is a diary from centuries ago. The original owner wrote about their struggles in life and about how his children were eaten by a strange monster. He then took his own life in fear that he too would be eaten. Then, the writing ends and another handwriting started on the next page. This time, it was a different person: a woman who was grieving over the miscarriage of her second son. Another handwriting was about a young girl who had a run-in with bandits and had her dominant arm chopped off by their leader and swore revenge. Each owner of the book went through misfortune and died an unhappy and unnatural death that had some relation to a creature.

If there was one thing in common in all of these passages, each of them mentioned a shadow creature living in this place that they met and had misfortune after misfortune after meeting said creature.

After reading this, you assumed the shadow was Syn. Who else could it be?

Did Syn kill all of them? You slowly turned around to look at Syn who was eyeing the papers pinned to the walls. Some were spooky drawings, others were ramblings of madmen and madwomen.

You called out to him about the book and he tilted his head. He didn’t remember killing them. If he did, he would have known what he did.

You stepped closer to him with the book open in your hand.

Out of nowhere, you received a papercut on your finger and a drop of blood fell onto the drawing on the floor.

You winced from the cut and looked at your finger. How did you get that cut; especially one so deep?

Then, the symbol on the floor glowed.

* * *

**From the author: Hi! It's been 84 years... Would you like to pick a weapon to chase me with :) ?**


	8. The Last Baroness

As the portal glowed, you were surrounded by darkness all around you. The cut on your finger was gone.

“Hey! Are you okay?” A voice that sounded like Syn’s echoed in the distance. In that direction, there was a bright light so naturally, you followed it. The light gets brighter as you continue forward so you shielded your eyes from the light with your hand. Where does this lead to? Wherever it is, it’s better than being in darkness…

At the end, you saw a nice grassland with flowers and trees. It’s a valley? Near the ocean, there is a small cabin in the valley with a small farm behind it. As you approach, you notice a man with green eyes and long green hair tied up in a loose ponytail leaning on the rails on the front porch. You could also see that he’s wearing a noble’s attire that you would see during the medieval ages. The gentle wind blows his long hair as he adjusts his cuffs.

When he sees you, he brightens up and smiles. If the sun had a smile, you presume it would look just like this: the picture of innocence. He runs from the porch to you and hugs you tight. Who is this?

“You made it! It’s me, Syn! I thought it was going to take longer for you to arrive.” He says. This man sounded a lot like Syn but sounding more like a human than a shadow. He proceeds to kiss you at the corner of your lips and leads you inside the cabin.

“I’ll answer your questions since I got my memory back. Let’s go inside for some tea.” He holds your hand and leads you to a table with two chairs.

_A young Marquis’s son was kidnapped from his own manor by an evil witch for a ritual. Why? He was just unfortunate enough to have caught her eye. The Marquis and Marchioness panicked and was furious at the knights who didn’t even notice their son’s absence. To be fair, they didn’t expect a witch to kidnap him. _

_The young man was unconscious as he was being transported away by horse with the vengeful witch. _

_The witch then used the man in her ritual as a sacrifice to transform him to a shadow monster to curse the mansion of the Baron and destroy him and his family along with his descendants. Syn, short for Syndicate, was killed by splitting his stomach open and using his blood to draw the circle beneath him. _

_“Please…” Syn said in a small voice that’s already fading, tears rolling down his face._

_The witch shook her head and finished him off. _

_As he subconsciously hurt people, again and again, he vowed that one day, he’ll save someone from the curse. Even if it’s just one person. _

_And as curses come to roost—when she died, the evil witch’s soul burned in Hell since she sold her soul to a demon to practice and use black magic. Curses aren’t meant to be meddled with or dabbed on. She had no descendants and no apprentices. Syn’s soul was trapped in this form of a shadow. Every waking moment of his life, he was in the mansion watching the Baron’s descendants… and then devouring them later. _

_Then, you were born. _

_You were the last descendant of the Baron and Syn had marked you as his mate in hopes he’ll save you from this travesty. _

_With the cost of Syn’s sanity, he did the best he could to stop this._

_Unfortunately, there was no other way to break the curse other than to kill your body but bring your soul here in this strange unknown realm. Your body and Syn’s real body lie dead on the ground in the mansion, right next to each other. Syn was holding you in a protective embrace and you were cuddling him as of you died peacefully._

“If you died without me bringing you to this artificial world I created, you would have burned in Hell like your ancestors. I’m sorry… It was the only way.”

You looked at him with fear and confusion in your eyes. Your soul was to stay here for eternity. If your soul ever left this place made by Syn, you’d get dragged to Hell like the others. Your heartbeat quickened and you began to sob. This wasn’t the life you wanted, but you’re not mad at Syn. It was probably just pure luck that you stepped onto the circle with your blood. Syn sees you cry and sits next to you, comforting you with his hugs.

Deep down inside, Syn is heartbroken seeing you like this and on the other hand, Syn feels butterflies in his stomach knowing both of you are going to be here together for the rest of eternity. Whatever these feelings were, Syn felt like as if there was another side to him that he didn’t know. A side far more sinister, but he tries to suppress it. If Syn left this place as well, he could get dragged to Hell since he was used as a sacrifice and so will you since you’ve been cursed since your birth without your knowledge.

And the evil witch is getting her just desserts in Hell, which somewhat relieves you since she’s getting what she deserves. But at what cost?

Out of twisted love, Syn stays for you and out of fear, you stayed here.

Syn smiles at this thought. On the outside, he looks at peace. On the inside, he feels like a raging fire.

Deep down, Syn wants to touch you and comfort you… Just a little…but he wants you to feel more comfortable here first. After all, you both have eternity to love each other. You’ll open up to him soon.

And he’ll **devour** you every night.

Just the two of you…

Alone…

Here…

For eternity…

A subtle deep chuckle can be heard from Syn.

* * *

**From the author: Thanks for sticking through to the end! <3 **

**Sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt. I was racking my brain to try to have a good ending or make the story longer, but I felt the end was coming. I couldn't think of having a happy ending in the situation and I even thought of killing the reader, but I think the worst but also best fate is to stay together for ALL ETERNITY :))))))))**

**Feel free to read my other older works or you can wait for new ones :)**


End file.
